


walk the edge of the earth with you/与你一起漫步在地球边缘

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 其他选手都已散开，而Yuzu也与Javi在同一时间站直了身体，直到现在，他们的动作都充满默契。Yuzu让他们的视线自然地相遇，即使他的心揪得很紧，他的脸上也绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，因为他不可能看着Javi却不感到喜悦。无论如何，这一点从未改变。现在轮到他了。Javi穿着鞋子，站在陆地上，两人之间是地毯与冰面清晰的分界线，Yuzu除了走向他之外别无选择。
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	walk the edge of the earth with you/与你一起漫步在地球边缘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> 作者注：“我只是在想Javi”然后我们都沉浸于情感之中。感谢那位提出Yuzu需要拥抱的匿名人士。

Javi进来的时候他在冰场上，这很好。他希望自己正在做合乐练习，做一些戏剧性和引人注目的表演，他可以沉浸其中，成为冰场的焦点，但他正在与Ghislain练习一个困难的连跳，这也不错。Yuzu加倍努力，一遍遍地练习衔接，打磨用刃，Javi穿过每个人，甚至是那些他几乎不认识的人，像征服一切的国王一样拥抱，微笑，握手。

或者只是像回家一样。

当Yuzu终于开始休息，双手放在膝盖上，汗流浃背的时候，Javi正站在台阶上，Gabby和Evgenia和他勾肩搭背，笑得前仰后合。即使他来到这里是为了训练，他仍然穿着休闲鞋和有纽扣的衬衫，他穿的是常服而不是运动装，仿佛在有意识地与俱乐部的生活保持距离。不是今天，Yuzu心想。

其他选手都已散开，而Yuzu也与Javi在同一时间站直了身体，直到现在，他们的动作都充满默契。Yuzu让他们的视线自然地相遇，即使他的心揪得很紧，他的脸上也绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，因为他不可能看着Javi却不感到喜悦。无论如何，这一点从未改变。

现在轮到他了。Javi穿着鞋子，站在陆地上，两人之间是地毯与冰面清晰的分界线，Yuzu除了走向他之外别无选择。

Yuzu滑向他。缓慢，平稳，稳定，轻轻地穿过冰场。他们周围的人遥远，模糊，无关紧要。Javi看着他靠近，嘴角带着一丝温柔的微笑，而他的目光比微笑更为温柔。

他穿着冰鞋比Javi高。当他想到重逢的这一刻时，他从来考虑过这一点。Javi站在台阶上，所以身高差并不大。但这令人吃惊，令他措手不及。Yuzu停顿了一会儿，在他面前止住步伐，犹豫地看着Javi。不知怎么的，Javi也改变了，以一种他无法言说的方式。

Javi没有等待。他举起双臂，伸出双手绕过Yuzu的背部，紧紧地抱住他。这股力量使得Yuzu的冰刀划过冰面，直到刀齿碰到地毯而停下，他伸出双手环抱着Javi的肩膀，将他们的头靠在一起，然后把脸埋在他的肩上，闭上眼睛。

就像这样，什么都没有改变。

Yuzu做了个深呼吸，然后又吸了口气。温暖，熟悉的气味，Javi的手紧贴在他的背上。一个他已经重复过几十次，上百次的拥抱。他不记得第一次了；他希望这不是最后一次。

“我听说你想念过我，”Javi低声说。

“不，”Yuzu说，“不是想念过，是想念。”

Javi更紧地抱住他。

“你不想我，”Yuzu说。

“错了。”

“你从来不说，从来不发短信。”

“你也从来不发短信。”Javi抬起头，微笑着，但他的眼神很严肃。“你让Brian对某个记者说。”

Yuzu哼了一声。“我从不让Brian说任何事。他想说什么就说什么。也许他在想，如果他说我想你，那么你也应该说出来。或者，他只是觉得这是一个有趣的故事。”

Javi现在冷静地看着他。“你想让我告诉记者我想你吗? ”

“不，” Yuzu说着，摇摇头，“只告诉我。”

“好吧，”Javi微笑着说，好像这是世界上最简单的事情。“我太想你了，所以我试着不去思索这一点。我想念俱乐部，想念训练，想念比赛，尽管我已经厌倦了这一切，以至于我再也不想这样做了。现在那段时光恍若隔世。但是我想念它，我也想念你，我会永远如此。”

现在每个人想必都在看着他们，Yuzu明白。其他的选手，教练，工作人员，父母。Brian，他知道的太多了，或者说他自认为他知道的太多了。尽管如此，在某种程度上，他们总是在赛场度过他们最辉煌的时刻，而他们的余生却如黑暗冰山的一角隐藏在这里。这样发生是有道理的。

他抬起手，放在Javi的脸上。“不必永远，”Yuzu柔声说。“你不必想念。”

在他们的生命中，只有过几次Javi如此注视着他，所有的戏弄和幽默感都消失了，严肃而真实。就好像他看清了Yuzu的一切。这只持续了一会儿，但是他的微笑又回来了，充满了无限的喜悦和温柔，比Yuzu所能承受的还要多。

“来吧，”Javi说，“让我们离开冰场，好好谈谈。”

END


End file.
